


what's the matter?

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [51]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: melinda can tell aida's worrying about something.





	what's the matter?

“So.” Melinda leans against the kitchen counter, blocking Aida’s path back to the living room.“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,”Aida says, completely unconvincingly.

Melinda raises an eyebrow.“It’s not nothing. You’ve been off all day.”

Aida frowns and Melinda quickly adds,“Don’t worry, no one else can tell.”

That relaxes the other woman.

“I didn’t want to ruin Maisie’s big day,”she confesses.

Melinda smiles.“She’s one, Aida. She’s just excited Simmons finally let her try some cake. So, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t have a birthday,”Aida says. She doesn’t look at Melinda as she says it, like she’s afraid to admit the thought upsets her.“I never noticed before.” She shrugs.“It’s stupid. Can we go back out?”

“Oh.”

Somehow, Melinda hadn’t noticed, either. With everyone’s busy lives, birthdays hadn’t really been considered a big deal - not until the first of the kids had hers.

She takes Aida’s hand.“D’you wanna pick one?”

Aida’s head snaps up to meet her gaze.“I can do that?”

Melinda shrugs.“Don’t see why not.”

“Alright, then.” She leans in for a kiss. Her smile is bright, the weight off her shoulders.“I’ll think about it. I’ll probably have it in May, though.”


End file.
